1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable supports for display devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable support mechanism for a display device and a support stand utilizing the mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, flat-panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used due to excellent display quality and thin profile. Typically, repositioning of the display device is accomplished via a support stand having an adjustable support mechanism.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical adjustable support mechanism 10 for repositioning a flat-panel display device includes a support member 11, an elevating member 12, a spring 13, a shaft 131, and four fastening members 133, 136. The support member 11 includes a base plate 112 and two side plates 113 perpendicularly extending from opposite sides of the base plate 112. A flange 114 is formed around an end of each side plate 113 opposite to the base plate 112. The base plate 112, the side plates 113, and the flanges 114 cooperatively define a receiving groove 116 receiving the elevating member 12. Two guide rails 117 are formed on the inner surfaces of the side plates 113 correspondingly. Each of the flanges 114 defines a fixing hole 115 adjacent at an end. The elevating member 12 is slidably mounted onto the support member 11. The elevating member 12 includes a connecting portion 121 connecting the LCD panel on a top side, and defines two positioning holes 122 at a bottom side. The elevating member 12 forms two sliding portions 123 engaging the guide rails 117. The shaft 131 defines two through holes 1311 in opposite ends. An end of the spring 13 is sleeved on the shaft 131, and the other end of the spring 13 defines two through holes 132.
During assembly of the stand 10, the elevating member 12 is inserted into the support member 11. Each fastening member 133 extends through one corresponding through hole 1311 of the shaft 131 and one corresponding fixing hole 115 of the flanges 114, fixing the shaft 131 to the support member 11. Each fastening member 136 extends through corresponding through hole 132 of the spring 13 and a corresponding positioning hole 122 of the elevating member 12, fixing the spring 13 to the elevating member 12. In use, the elevating member 12 can be slid on the support member 11 by an external force. When the external force is removed, the liquid crystal display panel connected to the elevating member 12 can be fixed at a predetermined position, due to the weight of the liquid crystal display panel and the elevating member 12 being balanced, elastic force of the spring 13, and friction force between the elevating member 12 and the support member 11.
However, when adjusting the height of the elevating member 12 relative to the support member 11, the display screen or the elevating member 12 must be moved with two hands, presenting inconvenience of use.
Therefore, an adjustable support mechanism for display devices to solve the described problems is called for.